Naruto A peek into the future
by Glokage
Summary: Naruto and the others find a Stone that can see the future. ALL CANNON SHIPS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GET REKT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first book on fanfic so if I suck you know why but anyways lets get into note in my story Neji is not there because ya' know.**

.

Everyone was piled into Lee's apartment by every one I ,TenTen,Sakura,Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,Shino,Choji,Hinata,Sai,Temari. "Hello I have brought you here today to tell you about a stone some lady gave me"Lee shouted Loudly "What does it do Bushy Brow?"Naruto answer ''Well,I was told that you can see the future with it by infusing with chakara"Lee answered proudly "That...would...be...fun"Choji said in between crunches."Yeah it's all fun and games until someone gets mad or sad"Shikamaru said lazily "Come'on Shikamaru it'll be fun" Ino said as she tugged his arm "Fine"Shikamaru aggreed "Lets all agree to go"Sakura Demanded "Agree" Everyone except Hinata shouted "What is matter Hinata"Lee asked Hinata Started to figet with her Fingers "No..I-Its just that what if see I something I don't want to see" Hinta slightly wispered "I'm pretty sure you won't Hinata" Temari said and winked. fore,she had knew what was in store for her."I should let you know that once it plays it plays we Cannot stop no matter what we do"Lee explained everyone nodded "I'll go first"Shino suggested "Okay just infuse your Chakara in it"Shino carefully infused his Chakara

" _Okay kids make sure you go strait home epecially Boruto"Olders Shino shouted_

 _"Sure Sensei"A child with Blonde hair and hair_

Everyone looked at Naruto "What?"

"It's obvious that your son"Sakura explained

"Look at those eyes that hair those wiskers" Temari said trying to convince him

 _"Boruto you know your not going home you probally going to paint the Hokage statues again"A Black haired girl scolded him_

Click it turned off not many intresting things Shino's life

"I wanna go Next" Sakura shouted as she infused her Charaka

 _This takes place in a cave where sarada is about to be born._

 _"It's Okay Sakura Umm...Breath shes almost out Sauske what are you doing!" A red Haired Girl with Glasses Screamed_

"Sasuke" everyone screamed in unison

 _Sasuke was paceing back and fourth they heard really loud screams coming from sakura_

 _"Get her out now Karin!Oh god Sasuke this is all your fault!"Sakura yelled_

"Okay"Shikamaru said everyone was looking at Sakura and the screen with schock until they heard baby cries

 _Sakura was now smiling at her new baby girl "Its a girl"Karin told Sasuke and smiled while sasuke was in shock sharingan activated and all."What are you going to name her"Karin asked "Sarada Uchiha"Click it went off_

everyine clapped "Congradulations Sakura"She had heard from lee who was crying from his broken heart.

"Guys Hey,it didn't even Happen...Yet"Sakura said nervosly

The girls started to smirk at blushed of embarrassment

"I wanna go"Naruto said excitedly he infused it with his Chakara

 _Older Naruto was sitting in his chair until he saw Konahamaru barge in._

 _"What is it Konahamaru?"Naruto asked as he was doing some paper work_

"That guys Konahamaru"Naruto said with shock but everyone was still on the fact that he was hokage

"He's Hokage?"Everyone said in unison

 _"It's your wife shes in labor"Konahamaru screamed_

 _Naruto jumed from his chair and started to run around like a mad man_

Everyone started to laugh.

'Naruto has a wife?I wonder who she is'Hinata wondered while looking around at the people in the room

"Thats not funny it's a serious crisis"Naruto screamed

 _Older Naruto stormed out of his office."Naruto,whats wrong"Shikamaru asked_

 _"Can't talk shes in labor"Shikamaru knew instatly who she was talking to so her ran behind him_

 _Click it turned off_

"I wonder whos this she"Sakura asked

"I know who it is"Ino winked at Hinata

"Oh" everyone except Naruto said in unison

"Who"Naruto asked everyone sighed

"Hinata why don't you go next"Ino asked Hinta more like demanded

"O-ok"She infused her chakara

 _Older Hinata looked like she was making dinner_


	2. Hinata

**I know I said originally that this book was going to be discontinued on here but I decided to continue because my book on wattpad is on hiatus so why not post it on the good Ol'**

Hinata had just put her chakra in the orb. A/N italics are the orb.

Hinata was in a hospital room with Sakura and tsunade and most of the gang were in the waiting room."Where is he Sakura" Hinata shouted in between screams.

"Oi! Hinata I didn't know you could scream that loud" Kiba said as a smirk spread across his face."Well it looks like she's giving birth"Sakura explained.

Suddenly a certain blond haired boy came through the door

Everybody in the room naruto.

"There you are Naruto"Sakura said relived Naruto ran up to Hinata and kissed her forehead. "Naruto Uzumaki I swear when I get out of here you're never touching me again" Hinata screamed so loudly everyone in the waiting room can hear her.

Everyone started Naruto was just stared at the screen in shock but Hinata was on the verge of fainting but she didn't want to miss her child's birth.

"Okay Hinata your going to have to start pushing"Tsunade shouted "Oka Push" Hinata pushed he squeezed Naruto's hand he cried of pain "Naruto I'm sorry if I'm hurting you Naruto"Hinata explained as she fell back for her 30 second break "No Hinata Don't apologize I don't care what kind of pain I go through I love you Hinata nothing Will change that your bringing my child into this world therefore I don't care"Naruto  
Said calmly.

"Aww"All the girls said in unison "Naruto your so sweet"Sakura said as she playfully pushed him "After all she is giving me a family all I ever wanted".

"Okay one more push ok"Sakura said to a sweaty nodded and held tightly on Naruto's hand "3...2...1 Push"She did as told and a few moments later baby cries were heard throughout the had tears falling on her cheeks as Sakura handed her a Healthy baby started bawling His eyes out "I'm a father now,Thank you Hinata for giving birth to this child for making me a father for giving me a family I love you so much"Naruto said as he passionately kissed her.

All the girls awed with tears in their eyes Naruto cried as he watch him being happy with a family.

"What's his name" Sakura asked the two."Boruto Uzumaki "Hinata answered  
"Such a unique name" Sakura told the couple. The screen then change to a toddler Boruto Learning to walk.

" He looks just like you Naruto"Kiba added.

"Come on Boruto come to mommy"Hinata said as she held her arms out to Boruto. He walked over to her and fell in her arms "Good job Sweetie"Hinata said as she picked Boruto up and walked toward Naruto and kissed him for about a goodv2 minutes.

All the girls smirked at Hinata and cleared his throat ."What?"He said as he grabbed Hinata and pressed his lips against hers but guess who just came in right at that moment "Neji!"TenTen screamed  
Neji Blinked about five times to process the information he had just been given Before he activated Byakugan "8 Trigrams 64 Palms"Neji shouted Hinata already passed out."What are doing with lady Hinata"Neji screamed while holding a kunai at Naruto's pointed to the screen Neji saw Naruto and Hinata with Boruto "After a long explanation later Neji left it took Naruto awhile to convince Neji not to tell hiashi .

"Come on Boruto lets go to aunt Sakuras house"Hinata said as she picked Boruto ,they arrived at the Uchiha household (This was before Sasuke left)and were sitting in the living room discussing changes."Okay Sasuke lets finish where we started off"Naruto said in a serious tone Naruto and Sasuke pulled out family albums from out of no where ."Look Princess Sarada!"Sasuke screamed holding out a photo of Sarada in a princess costume.

"Really"Sakura said as she shook her head but awed at the same time Hinata had woken up and looked at the screen and notice she wasn't dreaming and smiled to herself.

Naruto then pulled out a picture of Boruto with the Hokage hat on "Baby Hokage!"He shouted as he stood on the sofa Sasuke then stood to his level."NARUTO!"hinata shouted "SASUKE!"Sakura shouted They both were quick to sit down

"Wow they put you both in check"TenTen said shocked nobody knew Hinata could scream that loud.  
The scene then changed to their house on another day.

"anyways we're going to go ahead and leave"Hinata said as she glared for Naruto to pick up Boruto.

"I'm sorry I just had to point out that Naruto's hair-cut is completely fucked up Just being honest"Ino admitted  
"Hey!"Naruto shouted "She is kind of right like what were you thinking"kiba agreed every one nodded in agreement "Even you Hinata but you married that haircut"Naruto explained "I Married you not the haircut"Hinata said in a whisper was still pouting

The scene then changed to a sleeping Hinata and Naruto in their home Hinata was about pregnant with Himawari

"Your pregnant again?"Sakura said with shock

The older Hinata then jumped up "Naruto!"She screamed but softly He groaned as in a way to say 'Huh?' "She kicked"Hinata said as she took his hand and laid it softly on her stomach He shot up with sudden energy.

"Where the hell did that energy come from?"Shikamaru asked stunned obviously he needs to know.

"Himawari it's me daddy"Naruto somewhat whispered to the new life growing inside his wife Hinata smiled and moved her fingers threw his hair as he set his head on her growing started to doze off "Naruto"Hinata whispered "Yeah"He answered "I'm hungry"She said stroking his face "Okay and...".

"And go get her some food duh..."Ino shouted

"Well I want some Ramen"Hinata said with a 'it's obvious'Tone

"Okay I'll fix you some cup Ramen"Naruto said as he got up from his bed

"No no I don't want just any Ramen I want ichiraku Ramen"Hinata pleaded "But ichiraku's is closed"Okay I guess you'll just leave me and your baby girl here to starve"Hinata said with a frown trying to make him feel guilty

"Okay"He groaned as he put on his shirt and walked out the bedroom door "I LOVE YOU!"She screamed while giggling "Yeah!"He replied.

"The power of woman is what they call it!"Lee shouted

The screen then went off.

"That was...THE LONGEST MOVIE OF MY LIFE"Kiba shouted "True that"Ino added 'I can't believe I married Naruto and had 2 children with him that means...I'Hinata thought as she passed out "Naruto what did you do!"Sakura screamed "I didn't do anything!"Naruto said as he fanned hinata with his hand.


End file.
